Golden Light
by MagicaMcduck
Summary: This is my story about Magica DeSpell and Scrooge Mcduck. Magica De Spell is working together with the other ducks, but Scrooge isn t fully trust her yet. No one knows the feelings he's hiding. Will he ever dare to reveal his love for the socceres? Please read and find out.


Golden light

She is beautiful.

She is a witch.

I love her.

I hate her.

I want to kiss her.

I want to see her fall.

I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

I never want to see her again.

…..

Scrooge Mcduck looked up at his nephews, Donald and Daisy. Then back to the tall wolf. "Donald, Daisy! Take the boys with ya and run!"

Donald saw his uncles meaning look and just nodded a little to show him that he had understood.

Now, Scrooge was all alone with the wolves again. They, just like he was, where after the stone.

"Mcduck, guess you all alone now…against us." The other wolves, who were behind the biggest one called "le grand loup" grinned to what their leader just had said. Scrooge didn´t want them to see how scared he truly was, he knew they were right. He was one and they were five, maybe even six. He had no chance.

Le grand loup continued, his yellow, large eyes shone of hatred. "It´s a little bit funny" The wolf stopped, laughed to himself a little "…look who we found on our way down here!" all the wolves now started to laughing, a cruel laugh. One of the wolf from behind stepped into the light. He threw a raven haired duck hard on the cold ground, right in front of Scrooge. He felt his heard jumped in his chest. _She…_

The same wolf as before now pulled the female duck, up from the ground in her black hair. She looked up, only for a second. Right up into Scrooge eyes, theirs eyes met each other. Scrooge had no idea what that look had meant, he couldn't think clearly. _All he could think of was…her…she had come back._

"Ha ha ha!" Le grand loup began to laughing so loud that Scrooge wanted to cover this ears. "As I thought..." he looked first on Magica, who had kept her eyes on Scrooge the whole time. The back on Scrooge again, who was trying to hold his face straight as much as he could. Le grand loup took out a gun from his coat and held it gently against Magicas´ head. _He had noticed._

"Let's see, Mcduck…let's make a deal" Scrooge was quiet, he just gazed at the gun beside Magica. But he did noticed that she didn´t look afraid at all, just ice cold. Le grand loup opened his mouth, looking nearly playful.

"I think of something like this…" his face changed to a cruel expression and his voice were now cold. " You just give me that stone or I will shot the head of your sweet, little witch here" Scrooge felt dizzy, for a second every think was quiet. The only sound was Magicas fast gaps. Then, gently Scrooge took out the red, glimmering stone from his pocket. Le grand loups` expression now turned from cruel to exited, that were a desire in his eyes. But it seems as not only the stone had influence on the wolves, something changed in Magicas face as well when she first saw the stone. Scrooge could see the shiny stone reflect itself in Magicas large eyes, make them look even more unrealistic. But then she pulled him back to the reality again.

"NO! Wait, Stop! Don´t Scrooge…If you do it you even stupider then I thought!"

Scrooge just ignored Magica, who now looked frustrated on him. He looked coldly at her and handle over the stone to the Le grand loup. The smaller wolf took away the gun from Magica and gave Le grand loup a meaning look. The wolf held the stone in his hand, with a greedy smile on his lips. Then he quickly pulled out a knife and cute it through the witch´s stomach. Everything was happening so fast. Magicas´ eyes seemed empty. She didn´t scream, just fell down on the ground again. For Scrooge time stood still, he were just watching the female duck who had fallen right benefits him. The wolves started to get out from the dark cave, Le grand loup turned his head around. Observed the ducks but only in a blink of an eye. He seemed satisfied with his work.

Scrooge couldn´t think. For him, the room started to get blurry and he could no longer see clear. Scrooge fell down next to Magica. Her hair had fallen over her face and her dress was ruined. Scrooge ran with his eyes over her body, they landed on the red on her dress. The blood had formed a dark red circle on the top of her dress, like a flower. _She is beautiful…_

In that moment Scrooge heart broke, and all his feeling flowed out. He couldn´t fake it anymore…

"Magica…no…" He started but his voice burst.

She looked up at him.

Scrooge laid his right arm around her, tried to stop the bleeding.

"Hey! Look at me, Magica." he said calmly. "Don`t ya leave me now, ya hear me?"

She nodded absent, her eyes slowly started shut again. Scrooge felt the panic ran through his body, he couldn´t lose her now.

"Listening! Stay with me, Magica." He looked away, clearly insecure. "Then I´ll never leave ya…" Scrooge felt that she now was looking at him. _Good, she still with me now at least…_

He was just about to say it, those words. Three little words. He felt his heart raced. His cheeks was burning, he slowly started to open his mouth. But then…

Magica took Scrooge hand in hers, looked deeply into his eyes. Now she almost were laying in his lap.

"I love you."

He held her close, then he whispered. "And I love ya" there was it, on her lips. And honest, loving smile. _He had to fix this…he had to safe her!_

Wait…

Scrooge pulled Magica out from his lap, laid her gently down on the ground. He was now standing, looked around in the room. He walked over to one of the walls, the wall were the stone had been before he took it. Tried to focus, started to read something on the wall. Scrooge knew he had to find something, quickly. He observed the time abrade stonewall, he noticed a thing. A piece of it, it was covered with dirty gold. Scrooge desperately scrubbed it off with his arm so he could see the gold better. He saw something…two pairs of long, blue eyes. A beak. He saw his own reflection in the gold. The Scrooge got an idea. _It wasn´t the stone no longer…maybe…_

Scrooge ran back to Magica, sat down beside her. Then he gently put one hand on her cheek, pulled himself closer to her. Then he kissed her. Something inside the two duck started sparkle, it just got brighter. Soon the dark cave was drowning in light, a golden light.


End file.
